<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Guardian Sailor Earth by SunlightHalation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895441">Pretty Guardian Sailor Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightHalation/pseuds/SunlightHalation'>SunlightHalation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Naru is valid and deserves right, Sailor Earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightHalation/pseuds/SunlightHalation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Naru Osaka lived a normal life with her mother and younger sister, and went to school like a normal girl. But when a tiny pegasus named Helios shows up in her life, Naru is forced to become a sailor-suited warrior for justice, ally herself with warriors just like her, fight a force of evil from a distant past, and question the motives of her mysterious blonde pigtailed ally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Guardian Sailor Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Why yes, I am writing a Sailor Earth fic with Naru as the star. Not only does poor Naru deserve her time to shine, I figured since the Earth is going through hell in 2020, we might need an Earth Guardian to help out.</p><p>So this story is basically a rewrite of the first season of the 90's anime with some manga elements thrown in and it takes place in the 21st century like in Crystal. Please enjoy.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Naru - Sailor Earth</strong>
</p><p>On that April morning, sunlight streamed through her balcony window. At times, she was tempted to follow the "advice" her friend often gave her and sleep a little longer to "enjoy her sweet dreams some more", but she decided to remain an early riser, already up and getting dressed for school.</p><p>She heard a few knocks on her door followed by the sound of her mother's voice. "Naru-chan, are you awake? It's time for school!"</p><p>"Don't worry! I'm already up!" Naru called out. After straightening the chest bow of her school uniform, she tied her wavy reddish-brown hair with her usual blue ribbon, looking in the mirror with satisfaction. As she grabbed her schoolbag and left her room, Naru thought of how strange it was for her mother to try and wake her up when she had always been a punctual girl who woke up early. Usually, such reminders were reserved for her little sister.</p><p>
  <em>Speaking of which...</em>
</p><p>Rather than head downstairs, Naru stopped in front of the bedroom door across from hers. "Naruru!" she called, rapping her knuckles on the door. "Time for school!" When she didn't receive a response, she opened the door and entered her sister's room. As expected, it was littered with products and shopping bags from her favorite brand, "Guccicci". She sidestepped her sister's precious belongings, making sure not to step on even a single <em>corner</em> of a bag lest she be faced with a severe tantrum, and made it to her bed where Naruru was bundled up and sleeping peacefully.</p><p>"Naruru?" Naru poked her sister multiple times and her efforts were met with annoyed groans.</p><p>A hand soon came out from under the covers to swat away Naru's. "...G'way..."</p><p>Naru held back a sigh. Whenever their mother was too busy with work to wake up Naruru, the task fell to Naru. Unfortunately, she didn't share her mother's skills when it came to waking up her stubborn sister, so most mornings were a trial. "You need to get up and get ready for school."</p><p>The covers were pulled down to reveal a head full of curly ginger orange hair and sleepy orange eyes. "...School is cancelled..." she groggily replied as she attempted to hide back under the sheets.</p><p>But Naru yanked the covers right off her sister, prompting further complaints. Not wanting to deal with her sister's sluggish behavior so early in the morning and waste time she could spend walking to school, she threatened, "If you don't get up <em>right now</em>, I'm going to tell mama not to let you get Guccicci brand products anymore!"</p><p><em>That </em>got her up.</p><p>"What?!" Naruru sprung out of bed at the speed of lightning and made a beeline for the door. "But you don't <em>understand, </em>Naru!" she shouted, throwing open the bathroom door and fumbling for her toothbrush. "Guccicci is one of <em>the</em> most high end brands in the world! To rob me of that would be like...!" She started brushing her teeth, but even with a mouth full of toothpaste, she continued her litany of the virtues of high-end shopping.</p><p>Even when her words became unintelligible, Naru still knew exactly what she was saying, having heard the speech many times before.</p><p>With her sister up, Naru headed downstairs to the jewelry store she and her family lived above, Jewelry OSA-P. As soon as she stepped into her mother's store, she gawked at the sea of adults that filled the shop to the brim, made even more worrying since OSA-P was a rather large and spacious store. People were practically falling over themselves for the expensive jewelry that was being sold on sale.</p><p>"Ah, Naru-chan!" A woman with short wavy brown hair and green eyes approached her. "Hope the crowd didn't frighten you!"</p><p>"They're pretty... excitable." Behind her, she saw a woman shove past two others to get to a ruby necklace, holding it up as a symbol of victory before being bombarded by the other patrons for it. "You're really having another sale?"</p><p>The store owner and her mother, Mayumi Osaka, gave a little laugh. "Of course! You won't understand it now, but such moves are necessary when running a business!"</p><p>"There are <em>soooo </em>many people here!" Naruru observed as she entered the store. Her orange curls were held back by a thin pale green headband with thin loose strands of her hair reaching her biceps, and she was now dressed in her elementary school uniform. "Don't they have <em>jobs?!</em>"</p><p>"Surely they must if they have money to spend here," Mayumi said with a chuckle. With a clap of her hands, she said, "Ok! Time for you both to be on your way!" Without another word, she ushered her daughters through the store, practically pushing them out.</p><p>Naru was about to question her mother's unusual aggressiveness, but with a final firm shove, she and her sister were already out the door. But before Mayumi quite literally slammed the door on them, she gave a parting message for her children.</p><p>"Girls? If your friends have some energy to burn, don't be afraid to invite them here after school to survey our merchandise!"</p><hr/><p>After she and her sister parted ways, Naru walked alone on her way to school. It was a particularly sunny day, so much so that Naru was forced to use her hand to block the light. Aside from her mother's strange behavior recently, it was looking to be an otherwise average day. In fact, her life was always like that; average and untroubled with only the common incidents of oddities from her eccentric younger sister. What better way for a 14-year-old girl in middle school to live?</p><p>Her friend Usagi would probably argue that eating at a fancy restaurant or napping until the afternoon would be more preferable.</p><p>Then again, Usagi wasn't exactly a shining example of self-restraint.</p><p>As she walked down the sidewalk, she heard something not far from her. A few feet away from her, she saw a trio of dogs crowding around something under the shade of a nearby tree. Amidst the barking, she could hear what sounded like chirping. <em>A bird? </em>Naru was normally not one to get involved in the shenanigans of animals, but she had a fondness for birds so she couldn't stand by and let one be attacked. Running over to where the dogs had gathered, she swung her schoolbag at them wildly. "Shoo! Leave it alone!" Some of them left immediately while the others lingered for a little longer, but they all ran off eventually.</p><p>Kneeling down, she decided to inspect the bird and from what she could see of it in the shade, it had a rather odd body shape and what she could swear were... white and blue feathers, perhaps? She poked it with her finger and the result was a rather weak, yet <em>strange</em> noise that didn't sound like it belonged to any kind of bird she knew of. <em>Even the way it chirps is weird. </em>Maybe it was seriously injured and in need of attention?</p><p>Naru had half a mind to carry it with her to school; she knew there was no bird care Juuban Middle School could provide, but it wouldn't feel right to just leave a hurt creature alone and at the potential mercy of any other animal that could further harm it. She made a move to scoop it up into her hands, but just as her fingertips brushed up against its body, the bird suddenly came to life and flapped away to retreat higher up into the tree, out of sight and out of reach.</p><p><em>I guess it was fine after all...</em> Naru stood to her feet and checked her wristwatch: <em>7:45. </em>It was still early so she had nothing to fear, but she nonetheless picked up the pace with a light jog.</p><hr/><p>By 8:00, Naru was already in her seat, waiting for class to start. Classroom 2-1 was alive with the chatter of all the other students who arrived on time, some of whom who were sitting on top of their desks while they spoke to their friends. As she looked around, she saw that her friends Yumiko and Kuri were already seated and speaking to each other. To her left, she noticed that the desk that was next to hers remained vacant and she couldn't help but frown.</p><p>"Don't look so concerned, Naru-chan!" Walking up to her was her friend and pseudo-academic rival, the otaku Gurio Umino. Although, nearly everyone only referred to him by his surname. "You know how late Usagi-san can be."</p><p>Naru brushed aside her wavy bangs and her frown deepened. "I know, but I can't help but worry."</p><p>"I wonder if she'll ever invest in an alarm clock?" Umino wondered, adjusting his large circular glasses with swirl patterns in the lenses.</p><p>"I don't think there's an alarm clock powerful enough to keep Usagi-chan awake." Naru snickered as she imagined Usagi setting an alarm for herself to wake her up on time, only to toss it out the window the second it started ringing. But even as Naru tried to amuse herself, she still wasn't at ease, yet she decided to change the topic to keep the mood light. "Hey, Umino? Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Of course!" he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "With my plethora of knowledge, I'll be able to answer almost any question!"</p><p>Naru's eyebrow twitched. <em>He can be so conceited sometimes... </em>"Do you know of any kinds of birds that have white and blue feathers?" She thought back to the bird she saved not long ago. Even if it didn't seem too hurt, she just couldn't get it out of her head. She didn't see much of it in the shadows, but from what little she was able to <em>feel</em> of it, something about it just felt <em>off </em>to her in a way.</p><p>"Oh, yes! There's the black-naped blue flycatcher, the azure-winged magpie, the hair-crested drongo...!" Umino continued to rattle enough different types of birds. Given the enthusiasm in which he spoke about them, it seemed that he was less focused on Naru and was now lost in his fascination with avian species.</p><p>At 8:30, the door to the classroom opened and a woman with long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes stepped inside. "All right, everyone! Class is starting, so take your seats!" Their homeroom and English teacher, Haruna Sakurada (though everyone called her "Haruda"), announced as she took her seat at her desk. "After I take attendance, I'll be passing back your tests."</p><p>For the next fifteen minutes, class went by as expected. When she got her test back, she was relieved when she saw she got an 85%, although the jealous part of her suspected that Umino had scored higher than her. <em>Again.</em> Things started to liven up when the door opened ever so slightly and a blonde head peaked inside, surveying the surroundings only to be met with an angry teacher.</p><p>"Usagi Tsukino!" Haruna bellowed, "You're late again?!" She promptly sent Usagi to stay outside as a penalty for being late... but not long after, she went to check on her only to catch her tardy student trying to eat her lunch out in the hall.</p><p>Naru sighed, but a smile remained on her face. <em>Oh, Usagi.</em></p><p>
  <strong>~0~</strong>
</p><p>After class, Naru waited outside with her friends, Umino, Yumiko, and Kuri. They were all sharing their test scores and to their utter annoyance, Umino got a 95%.</p><p>It wasn't long before they heard a familiar voice, crying, "Haruna-sensei was so harsh!" Trudging towards them was a girl with long blonde hair styled into two odango buns with pigtails that reached her knees, and blue eyes that were currently filled with tears. "She didn't have to be so mean!"</p><p>"I can't believe you, Usagi-chan! Showing up late and eating on top of that?" Usagi Tsukino, Naru's very best friend in the world, was never really someone who minded things like punctuality and homework to the point where she had once declared herself to be "The Ultimate Ally of Slackers". "You really need to learn some self-control!"</p><p>Usagi wiped her eyes with a pout. "Naru-chan, you're my best friend! You know I don't have that kind of self-control! Plus, I'm a growing girl! I can't help but munch every now and then!"</p><p>At this, Naru merely stuck her tongue out at Usagi in mock disapproval, prompting a few more groans. She couldn't help but tease her blonde friend; she was always so cute, especially whenever she went into dramatics over her test scores.</p><p>"How did you do on the test, Usagi-san?" Umino asked, a bit of red painting his cheeks. It was no secret that he had a crush on Usagi, except maybe to Usagi herself.</p><p>Usagi said nothing, only holding up her test with a whimper to display her abysmal grade of 30%.</p><p>Yumiko, Kuri, and Naru all winced, while Umino chuckled and said, "Aw, don't be sad! I slacked off a little too so I didn't try as hard as I usually do and only got a 95%!" He showed Usagi his test, bashfully scratching the back of his head. "Oh well, tests are just games."</p><p>As they compared their tests, it was taking everything the girls had not to smack Umino upside the head for his blasé attitude.</p><p>"Sometimes I really don't like you, Umino," Naru said, looking over her test score once again. She felt a bit of pressure when Usagi rested her hands on her shoulders and peered over to see her test.</p><p>"I think 85% is impressive too!" Usagi offered, nuzzling her cheek against Naru's. "You're really amazing, Naru-chan!"</p><p>Naru could feel herself blushing. It was true, an 85% <em>was </em>a pretty good score, but it wasn't enough to beat Umino's. But if Usagi thought she was amazing, she could be content with what she got.</p><p>Eventually, they all sat down and had lunch together. Of course, Usagi had a head start from when she tried to eat when she was exiled to the hallway, but she still shared what was left of her food with Naru, who in turn shared her bento lunch with her and even fed her herself.</p><p>"You know about how that jewelry store was robbed?" Yumiko chimed in between taking bites of her rice ball. "There's been a lot of that lately."</p><p>Naru tensed up. "That's scary!" She <em>had </em>heard about all those robberies. Since her family owned a jewelry store, she and her sister lived in fear of their home and business being targeted next. Their mother tried to calm their nerves as best she could, but it wasn't so effective when it was clear <em>she </em>was frightened as well.</p><p>"But Sailor V caught all the robbers!" Umino piped up with a mouth half full of tempura shrimp.</p><p>"Sailor V?" Usagi tilted her head curiously while absentmindedly stuffing a bit of food in her mouth.</p><p>"That's right! She's really been on top of things!"</p><p>"Wow! That's amazing!" Usagi was awed first, but then a look of confusion settled on her pretty features. "Who's Sailor V?"</p><p>Naru gaped at her friend and poked at her nose with a pair of chopsticks. "Don't act impressed if you don't know what he's talking about!"</p><p>"Sailor V is famous! She's a champion of justice in a sailor suit who's been fighting evil in this part of town!" Umino explained. "Rumor has it that she's a special agent of an elite police force!"</p><p>Naru remembered when she first heard about Sailor V weeks ago when her mother was reading the paper about the recent string of robberies and hoped that Sailor V would show up should anything threaten the store, while Naruru fawned over how <em>gorgeous</em> the "pretty guardian in a sailor suit" was and hoped that they would eventually make an imitation of her sailor outfit so she could cosplay as her.</p><p>Kuri set down her now empty bento and rubbed her chin in contemplation. "Someone like that really exists? Seems like all hell is breaking loose."</p><p>"It sure is!" After finishing all of his shrimp, Umino closed his bento with a contented sigh. "These days, not counting the robberies, there are all sorts of strange crimes happening one after the other. That's why it's best to stay on top of the news!"</p><p>Yumiko clasped her hands together with a dreamy expression. "But I can understand why somebody would rob a jewelry store!"</p><p>"Jewels are so pretty, huh?" Kuri added, folding her arms behind her head. "They're so shiny! <em>I'd </em>want a diamond ring!"</p><p>It wasn't long before Yumiko and Kuri started gushing over their favorite kinds of gems and the different types of jewelry they would want. Umino stood by, aggravated that his warnings were being ignored, while Naru and Usagi found some amusement in the situation.</p><p>"Hey Naru-chan," Usagi hooked an arm around Naru's shoulder, "your family runs a jewelry store, right?"</p><p>"That's right!" Naru's eyes widened as clarity dawned on her. "And I just remembered! We've been having a huge sale since yesterday and my mother said I could invite some friends to the store after school!"</p><p>"Really?!" Usagi, Yumiko, and Kuri all squealed in delight, shoving past Umino to get to Naru.</p><p>Admittedly, Naru was a little daunted by her friends' enthusiasm, but it was too late to take back what she said. "Y-Yeah! There's stuff at prices even we could afford!"</p><p>As soon as the words left her mouth, all three girls linked arms with Naru, more or less dragging her back to her family's store.</p><hr/><p>Her domain had never really been a peaceful one, but she wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>In the depths of darkness where no light dared to shine, she sat there on her throne, trying to appear as regal and commanding as possible as it could be for a woman who had yet to claim the power she so rightly deserved—in her not so humble opinion—as she addressed her minions. Long scarlet red hair fell in waves to the floor of the dais where her throne stood, contrasting against her eerily pale skin, and a floor-length purple dress clung to her body, showing off her voluptuous curves. Her pale hands, with nails as red as blood and as long as talons, rhythmically motioned around a dark crystal ball attached to a scepter that levitated above the floor. "Have you been able to make any progress in locating the Legendary Silver Crystal yet?" she asked, addressing the horde before her.</p><p>But each and every one of her youma, the malefic monsters born from the power of their great ruler to obey her every command, all answered with a "no".</p><p><em>Such uselessness. </em>"We must always keep in mind that the great ruler still remains in dire need of a massive amount of energy. We <em>will </em>find the Silver Crystal at <em>any </em>cost." Her crystal ball soon became clouded with dark swirls of energy. "But until then, we will provide our master with <em>human</em> energy instead."</p><p>Stepping out from the horde, a young man clad in a dark gray bodysuit with red trimmed details approached. "Queen Beryl," he dipped forward in a bow, "allow me, Jadeite, Lord of the Far Eastern branch, the honor of this mission." He had short, closely cropped, blond hair and blue-gray eyes. He had a sort of boyish charm about him, she had to admit, and the spark of cruelty in his eyes was definitely welcome in her presence. "Even as we speak, my youma Morga is preparing to gather human energy for the ruler. She will not fail."</p><p>Queen Beryl gave a light hum of satisfaction. "Then I leave it up to you." She pinned him where he stood with her piercing eyes, delivering a silent message that failure would <em>not </em>be tolerated. "Go now, Jadeite."</p><p>Jadeite only offered a confident smirk in return. "Yes, ma'am."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>What insufferable humans...</em>
</p><p>Morga, the youma under Lord Jadeite's command, struggled to maintain her sunny smile. After stealing the body and identity of Mayumi Osaka, she carried out the orders she had been given and cursed the Osaka woman's jewelry and sold them at very low prices so that those who wore them would have their energy drained for the great ruler. She <em>also </em>hoped to find the true object of their queen's desire, the Legendary Silver Crystal, but she currently had no luck in finding it.</p><p>But her lack of success would not have been so bad if not for the intolerable prey she was forced to lure in. Most of them were grown women who were shamelessly fighting over the jewelry, almost getting into physical fights over them. <em>Go ahead and trample each other, foolish pigs. </em>Once it became late in the afternoon, most of the adults had left, satisfied with their "bounty" and the space they left was eventually filled by students coming in after school. Morga couldn't decide if these schoolgirls were even <em>more</em> exasperating than the women who had been there before them.</p><p>Chattering on about finding boyfriends and wanting more jewelry for their collections, bemoaning the fact that they didn't have enough money and how they spent it on some frivolous nonsense that Morga couldn't be bothered to care about. But at the very least, these schoolgirls were somewhat less annoying than—</p><p>"Mama!"</p><p>Morga flinched and spun around, her fake smile already in place. <em>Ugh, she's back already... </em>"Oh, Naru-chan! You're back already?" Ever since she usurped Mayumi Osaka's role, she had been forced to put up with her <em>tiresome </em>offspring; waking them up for <em>school</em>, making them <em>food</em>, pretending to care about the <em>stupid</em> problems that went on in their<em> pointless</em> little lives, dealing with their maddening clinginess whenever they wanted their "mama's" attention. She had no idea how the Osaka woman put up with such inanity on a <em>daily </em><em>basis</em>. But at least the Naru girl was far more tolerable than her younger sister. It took nearly all of Morga's self-control <em>not </em>to rip that Naruru brat's head right off her body just to shut her up. "And you've brought your little friends!"</p><p>"Hi, Osaka-san!" Two boring-looking girls and a blonde with a stupid hairstyle all greeted her.</p><p>"Welcome! It's a little crowded, but come in and take a look! There are inexpensive items here too!" She gestured to the displays where the finer jewels were kept. "And since you're Naru-chan's friends, I'll give you all special discounts!" Taking out a ring box, she opened it up to present a diamond ring to the Naru girl's dumb blonde friend. "If you like diamonds, how about this one? It costs ¥500,000!"</p><p>The blonde girl looked ready to jump out of her skin. "500,000?! I wish I hadn't spent all of my allowance for the month!" She then pulled out some piece of paper that had her all misty-eyed for some reason. "And I got a bad score on my test so there's no way papa would buy it for me!" To Morga's horror, the blonde started crying these <em>dreadful </em>wails that she was almost <em>certain</em> would be capable of killing her.</p><p>"B-But! I'll give it to <em>you </em>for ¥30,000! Or perhaps even for free?" Morga honestly didn't care if the real Mayumi Osaka would go bankrupt from this; she would do <em>anything </em>to get this girl to stop crying.</p><p>It was too late to realize how unwise it was to make such an offer out loud when rest of the unruly patrons overheard her and went absolutely wild, shoving the girls away to claim the ludicrously cheap jewelry for themselves. <em>Settle down, you worthless cretins! </em>As she attended to all the voracious imbeciles who approached, she noticed that Naru girl and her friends had escaped from the crowd and were talking by the store's door. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but the blonde was apparently crying about something again and left the store in a disheartened mood.</p><p>When the crowd dispersed, the Naru girl made her way back over to her. "Mama, when will you be closing up shop? You have to rest at some point."</p><p>Morga only laughed. "I'll <em>rest</em> once I've met my quota!" <em>Lord Jadeite has a certain energy quota that needs to be met and I will not disappoint him.</em></p><p>The girl was not mollified, however, and was only further concerned. "But you—"</p><p><em>Troublesome girl! </em>Morga was in no mood to soothe some pitiful human girl's worries. "Anyhoo! Don't you have homework to do?" Without letting the girl answer, she shoved her towards the stairs leading up to the Osaka's home as "gently" and "motherly" as she could manage without breaking the girl's spine in half.</p><p>Mercifully, the Naru girl went upstairs without further complaint and Morga hoped she wouldn't come back down for the rest of the day. Of course, there was that awful Naruru brat who had yet to return home. She groaned inwardly, but carried on with her task. As long as she continued to gather energy and seek the Silver Crystal, she could put up with bothersome humans and two brats for a little longer.</p><hr/><p>A few hours later, Naru was busy finishing up her homework. "Mama sure is acting strangely! Maybe being a business woman is starting to take a heavier toll on her?" She had taken note of her mother's odd behavior in the past few days, but just chalked it up to the stress of work and parenting getting to her.</p><p>She glanced at the clock in her room, worried over the time. "It's getting late and Naruru still isn't back yet." That child... She knew Naruru was a social butterfly who had a habit of taking detours whenever something caught her attention, but she had hoped her little sister would be more careful with all the crimes that have been happening recently. <em>Maybe I should have gone to pick her up from school myself. </em></p><p>Naru went over to her balcony window, drawing the curtains and the balcony doors to step outside. She let out a satisfied sigh and ran a hand through her reddish-brown locks when she was hit with the cool breeze, leaning over the edge of the railing to take in the darkening sky and the last few rays of the setting sun. <em>Naruru will probably be back soon. I should take a nap. </em>She rubbed her eyes, feeling a sudden pang of exhaustion, but when she took another look at the horizon, the sun seemed to be shining with a golden flare.</p><p>But... it was nighttime now, wasn't it? She peered closer over the edge and wondered if the golden light was really the sun or something else. <em>Is it getting brighter? </em>She squinted and noticed that the "sun" wasn't just getting brighter, it was getting <em>closer</em>. Naru barely had time to prepare herself when the light became bright enough to momentarily blind her and it was then that she felt something brush past her cheek. When she was able to open her eyes again, she went back into her room and shut the doors to her balcony and drew the curtains closed.</p><p><em>What </em>was <em>that? </em>Naru was definitely ready to go to sleep now. But just as she was about to dive into bed, she noticed a small lump under the covers that definitely wasn't there before. Taking a few tentative steps, she walked over and tapped it, resulting a white wing sliding out from the covers. <em>Did a bird seriously fly into my room?! </em>Without any hesitation, she yanked the covers, hoping to lead the bird back outside and—</p><p>Oh...</p><p>It... It wasn't a bird.</p><p>What Naru saw there, laying on her bed, was a small white... horse. A white horse with a bluish-white mane and tail, white feathery wings, a red teardrop-shaped gem on its forehead, and a golden horn atop its head. She was about to touch it again when it shifted, opening its magnificent amber-gold eyes to stare into Naru's frightened blue ones and standing up straight on the bed. She was certain she was just seeing things until the horse starting speaking to her.</p><p>"Hello, Naru Osaka."</p><p>
  <strong>~0~</strong>
</p><p>At that time, Naruru Osaka made it back home after eating ice cream at a fun little dessert place with a few of her friends from school. She returned home a <em>little </em>later than she should have, but there was no way she could pass up a chance to get <em>ice cream</em> so she just <em>had </em>to take a little detour! <em>I hope mama and big sis won't be too mad at me! </em>She stepped into Jewelry OSA-P, expecting to see her mother waiting for her to scold her, but what she saw instead were numerous customers collapsed on the floor.</p><p>"Eek! What happened?!" Most of them were on the floor groaning in pain while the ones who were still standing complained about feeling tired and dizzy, soon joining the others on the floor. But the strangest thing she noticed about them were the jewels they all had; all them were glowing with strange lights and as soon as they all started shining, people started fainting.</p><p>She heard a rustle from the back and followed the sound, finding immense relief when she could make out her mother's silhouette. "Mama! What's happening?! Everyone here is collapsing! Should we call an ambulance?!"</p><p>Her mother only responded with a laugh, but it sounded nothing like her usual spirited laughter. It was deep, guttural, and <em>malicious.</em></p><p>Naruru suddenly felt less relieved. She backed up and was only able to mutter out, "M-Mama?"</p><p>"Yes," her mother hissed out, speaking to herself as if Naruru hadn't called out to her, "this should be enough energy for now. A pity that the thing I'm <em>really</em> looking for doesn't seem to be here."</p><p>"...Mama? What are you doing?"</p><p>When she turned to face her, her mother gave her the most horrifying look she had ever seen, something that should only ever belong in horror manga. A wide smile that held no mirth and cold eyes that carried no affection... could her own mother really look at her in such a way? "You've come back," she said, before her eyes, her mother's skin started darkened and decayed like a rotting corpse with a star-shaped mark on her forehead and her eyes sunk in with only two little beads of light, "you little pest!"</p><p>Naruru froze as her mother lunged for her.</p><hr/><p>"E-Excuse me?" This was madness. She didn't really just try to respond to a tiny horse, did she? A tiny horse that could very well be a figment of her imagination? Maybe Usagi was right all along and taking longer naps was the key to a happier life?</p><p>The horse didn't seem to be aware of her inner turmoil and moved closer to her. "Naru, my name is Helios and I've been waiting a very long time to meet you. First, I want to thank you for getting me out of that situation with those dogs. With my size, traversing this area has been quite difficult."</p><p>Suddenly, it all clicked in Naru's mind; the odd bird she had saved before going to school, the unusual feel of its body, and its strange chirp that was probably a <em>horse's whinny</em> now that she thought about it. "That was <em>you?</em>" Wait, why was she further engaging with this... whatever this is?!</p><p>"Yes, can you not believe it?"</p><p>"No!" Naru exclaimed. "I thought I was saving a bird, but you! You're a...!"</p><p>"A pegasus." Helios spread his white wings to accentuate the point.</p><p>As much as she didn't want to believe he was real, Naru was having a hard time taking her eyes off him. He was so <em>small</em> and delicate as if he could fit into the palm of her hand, yet also eerily <em>beautiful </em>and regal with a mystical presence and seemingly perfect figure like a miniature statue made of marble come to life.</p><p>But it was still too much for Naru who pinched and slapped her cheeks to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When the mysterious pegasus didn't disappear, she grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. "Usagi-chan, you're so wise! I promise I'll slack off more just like you so I'll stop hallucinating!"</p><p>"...Naru, I can assure you I'm not a hallucination." But when Naru wouldn't budge, Helios sighed. "Ok, I'll prove it to you. Look here."</p><p><em>Go away, go away, go away, go away! </em>Naru silently prayed. This was just a dream! It <em>had</em> to be! Horses couldn't talk and pegasi weren't real, so...! So... So why did she comply with this strange creature—Helios, apparently—and lower her pillow to look at him?</p><p>Helios' horn started glowing and from it, a golden ball of light manifested and floated over to Naru. She held out her hands to try and touch it, but the light faded and dropped something in her palms. It was a circular white brooch with gold trim. In the center, was a cream-colored sunburst symbol with a golden symbol just below it; a circle with a cross inside, the symbol for planet Earth.</p><p>"It's so pretty!" Naru gushed, in spite of the situation. She tightened her grip around the brooch and felt a flurry of confusing feelings. Something about this brooch was peculiar. It was definitely glamorous—maybe a bit too much for <em>her</em> personal tastes, but it would be wonderful for Naruru—but <em>something </em>about it stirred something within her; feelings that were alien, yet undeniably familiar.</p><p>"I'm sure you've noticed the strange events that have been occurring all over Tokyo," Helios began. "And I'm afraid that these matters are beyond the capabilities of the police. But that's where <em>you</em> come in."</p><p>"<em>Me?</em>" Naru went pale. She was already suspending enough of her disbelief to carry on a conversation with a <em>pegasus</em>, but there were things happening that the <em>police</em> couldn't handle, yet <em>she </em>could? A <em>middle school</em> girl?</p><p>"That brooch will allow you to become a Guardian with the power necessary to carry out your duty of protecting the planet. You must defeat the various enemies that will come your way and build your strength. Only then will you truly be able to—"</p><p>But as Helios was speaking, the brooch in her hand started glowing. "H-Helios! The brooch! What do I...?!"</p><p>"Do you believe me now?" Helios asked. "You already know what to say, don't you?"</p><p>Naru was about to argue that she did <em>not, </em>before being overcome with a strange feeling of nostalgia; a feeling of panic, a need to <em>act</em>, and an understanding of what needed to be done. She didn't truly know where the phrase came from, but before she knew it, she invoked, "Earth Aurora Power, Make up!" A burst of light erupted from the brooch and Naru felt like she was being lit up from the inside. She could feel something weave its way around her body, enveloping her from head to toe until all that remained of the sensation was the newfound feeling of strength it had instilled in her.</p><p>When she looked in her vanity mirror, she gasped at her reflection. Staring back at her, was a girl clad in a sailor uniform consisting of a white sleeveless leotard with white shoulder guards with elegant filigree traced into them and a cream-colored chest bow with her white and gold brooch affixed to it. Her sailor collar was pale yellow with a single white stripe, she wore a gold tiara with a cream-colored gem, her earrings were golden studs with dangling sunburst symbols, and she wore a cream-colored choker with a golden Earth symbol. She also wore white gloves that reached her forearms with cream-colored padding, her skirt was pale yellow with a cream-colored bow at the back, and her footwear consisted of cream-colored armored heeled boots like a knight's boots.</p><p>"You understand now, don't you?" Helios flapped his wings and made his way over to her to rest on her shoulder. He was surprisingly light.</p><p>Naru, or whoever she was now, was having trouble processing everything. "This is..."</p><p>"<em>SOMEONE</em> <em>HELP!</em>"</p><p>A painfully familiar shrill voice caught her attention. "That sounded like Naruru!" She threw open the door to her room and rushed downstairs to where she could her sister scream, nary a care to how anyone would react to her strange clothes. Fortunately, or <em>unfortunately</em> given the circumstances, when she made it down to the store the only people around were unconscious patrons and...</p><p>And Naruru being strangled by their mother?!</p><p><em>What?! </em>She looked on in horror as Mayumi hoisted Naruru up with her hands wrapped firmly around her throat as the little girl desperately tried to escape her hold, wriggling and kicking as much as she could.</p><p>"H-Help! I c-can't breathe!" Naruru squeaked out. "Mama's trying to kill me!"</p><p>"I'm not your mother!" the woman declared, tightening her grip. "Right now, your mother is in the basement, dead from starvation!"</p><p>Naru's entire body went rigid. <em>Mama's... dead? </em>If that was true... then who was this woman she and her sister had been around all this time?! "S-Stop..." she managed to get out. She didn't want to believe what her sister's attacker had said was true, but if she could be certain of one thing, it was that the woman hurting her sister, was <em>not </em>her mother. "<em>Stop right there!</em>"</p><p>Her more affirmative command made the woman halt. Instead of turning to face the newcomer, her neck twisted around with a nauseating crunching sound, revealing her corpse-like appearance. "And just who are <em>you</em> supposed to be?"</p><p>She was so caught of guard by the woman's true monstrous form that she fumbled over her words. "M-Me? Oh, I'm..." It wasn't until Helios affectionately nuzzled her cheek that she was able to regain her confidence. "<em>I</em> am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit who fights for Love and Insight! Sailor Earth!" she declared. "I'll rebuke you in the name of the Earth!" </p><p>"...S-Sailor V...?" Naruru mumbled out those last few words before she lost consciousness and became nothing more than limp doll in her attacker's hands.</p><p>"Sailor Earth, eh?" The monstrous woman released Naruru who fell to the floor with a thud and her body twisted around to realign with her head. "Wait a minute, did you just come from upstairs?" When she noticed Sailor Earth tense up, she chuckled as she figured out just who it was who had come to face her. "I suppose I was wrong. <em>You</em> were the more troublesome brat all long, weren't you?!" Raising her arms, she cried, "Now awaken, you slaves who have given your energy to the great ruler, and kill her!"</p><p>All around the store, the people who had been laying on the floor unconscious stood to their feet, but moved around in a trance-like state, their eyes void of life and their movements aimless.</p><p>"What's wrong with these people?!" Sailor Earth looked around at all the people who drew close to her with ill intent.</p><p>"These people are being manipulated by the enemy!" Helios explained. "You need to fight back!"</p><p>"Fight?! But—" In that moment of hesitation, a woman took to opportunity to charge Sailor Earth who narrowly avoided her and barely managed to dodge another woman who tried to attack her with a broken glass bottle. More people came after her, one after another, but each time, Sailor Earth could only evade them since there was no way she could bring herself to hurt innocent civilians. "I can't fight these people!" There were so many of them and some of them were girls she went to school with! A mild form of comfort was the fact that her friend Usagi <em>wasn't</em> one of these brainwashed assailants.</p><p>"It's the end for you!" The woman's arms twisted and shot towards her with taloned hands ready to tear her flesh apart.</p><p>Sailor Earth squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation, but the blows she had been expecting never came. Instead, she heard the <em>monster</em> cry out in pain and when she opened her eyes, she saw that her weaponized arms had been struck by what appeared to be darts in the form of white feathers.</p><p>More feathers came and struck each and every one of the people who had been manipulated into attacking her, bringing them down one by one.</p><p>"Is that the best you can do?"</p><p>Both Sailor Earth and the monster looked up to see someone standing in the frame of the store's open French window. It appeared to be a girl dressed in white with a white winged mask concealing her eyes and long blonde hair styled into two buns with pigtails trailing to her knees. Her slender frame was illuminated by the moonlight, giving her a sort of ghostly appearance.</p><p>"Who do you think you are, wounding me like that?!" the creature demanded.</p><p>The girl said nothing at first, only leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "If that's the tactic you're going to use, you aren't going to live for much longer," she said coolly. It wasn't clear if she was addressing the monster or Sailor Earth, but the derision in her voice was clear as crystal.</p><p>"Sailor Earth, now's your chance!" A golden glow emitted from Helios' horn and produced a new item: it was a white bell with black tracery and a silver crystal heart inlaid in the center of the waist, and a golden heart-shaped handle. "Take this, your Crystal Carillon. Use it to call upon my power and attack!"</p><p>While the monster was distracted, Sailor Earth took hold of her new weapon. For a bell that seemed so exquisite, there was a bit of heft to it and it could probably be used as a blunt weapon. But she couldn't worry about that now; Sailor Earth held the bell to her heart and focused as the words came to her. "My guardian Helios! Lend me your power to smite this evil!" She rang the Crystal Carillon and filled the area with harmonious pealing. "Twinkle Yell!"</p><p>The crystal heart of the bell began to shine and from it, a burst of energy in the form of a pegasus sprang forth, not in a diminutive size like Helios, but rather the large size of an actual horse. It rushed towards the creature and when it collided with her, she released an anguished howl and soon the monster who masqueraded as her mother was no more, her body turning to dust.</p><p>Walking over to her remains, Sailor Earth stared down at the dust that eventually faded to nothing. In spite of the cuts and bruises she had to show for it, she pinched herself to truly confirm that what just happened <em>wasn't </em>a dream. "All of this," she looked around OSA-P, at her unconscious sister and customers who tried to kill her minutes before, "was actually <em>real</em>."</p><p>"Sailor Earth," the mysterious girl who had helped peered down at her, her feelings unreadable, "I hope you won't turn out to be a disappointment." Before Sailor Earth could even question her, she vanished, with only a few white feathers drifting down from the spot where she once stood.</p><hr/><p>"How could this be?!"</p><p>In his lair where he had been collecting the energy Morga gathered for him, Jadeite was baffled when all the energy that was quite literally in the palm of his hand dispersed, returning to the people they were stolen from. "Morga, you failed me!" This wasn't good; he had promised Queen Beryl success and now he was forced to present her with this <em>embarrassment</em>.</p><p>He waved a hand over a crystal ball he had used to monitor Morga's progress and replayed her final moments at the hands of the sailor-suited warrior who he had a feeling would become <em>quite </em>the thorn in his side. "You sure did pull a number on me, didn't you, Sailor Earth?" Just saying her <em>name</em> threatened to give him a migraine. But it couldn't be helped. He couldn't let this girl impede him and threaten his standing with the queen. "No matter what, I <em>will </em>get my hands on the Legendary Silver Crystal."</p><hr/><p>Unbeknownst to those involved in the fight at the jewelry store, the whole ordeal had been seen from the sidelines by a curious black cat. Not an ordinary house cat or a common stray, but a cat of considerable intelligence with a mission of the utmost importance.</p><p>And it was a mission she had yet to complete.</p><p>Dumbstruck by what she had witnessed, the cat stalked through the streets of the Juuban distract under the cover of darkness, hoping to avoid any unwanted attention. It was bad enough that a couple of bratty kids had placed bandages on her forehead which had disabled her higher functions, forcing her to struggle to remove them herself, she didn't need to run into any more trouble than necessary.</p><p>Finally, she made it to her destination: the Game Center Crown. All the employees were long gone, leaving her free to sneak in and access one of the arcade games. After pressing a few buttons on a console, the screen to one of the games lit up, randomly displaying magenta, blue, red, green, and orange flashes of lights. "Codename: 0091. This is Luna. Pass phrase is 'the rabbit on the moon makes rice cakes.' "</p><p>From the screen, a distorted voice responded, <em>"The moon's rice cakes are sticky."</em></p><p>"When I grilled them, they puffed up."</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, Luna. How is your task going? Did you find the guardian?"</em>
</p><p>"Actually, no..." Luna admitted, rubbing the back of her head with her paw. "I have yet to find the chosen guardian of the Moon. However, I <em>did </em>find something of interest tonight, but I don't know if it works in our favor or against it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: For those who don't remember or don't read the manga, Naruru is Naru's younger sister who made her only appearance in the manga short story "The Secret Hammer Price Hall".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>